


Fire Alarms

by an_altoids_tin_of_wonders



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009 au, Cisswap, F/F, Genderswap, dan and phil live in the same apartment building, dan is phil trash, genderswap AU, phil wouldnt mind being dan trash, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:05:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4517715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_altoids_tin_of_wonders/pseuds/an_altoids_tin_of_wonders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becca Howell has been woken up by the fire alarm every morning for what feels like forever now.<br/>But on the bright side, she gets to know her neighbors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire Alarms

**Author's Note:**

> Well this was pretty fun to write  
> what's that?  
> I'm writing this to avoid updating the fics I started?  
> whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat  
> pfft  
> no

This was the fourth time in a row Becca had to get up at five in the bloody morning to go stand around in the corridor of an apartment building for god knows how long. Someone in the building thought it was funny to start setting the fire alarm off at five AM, douche, and everyone had to leave their apartment to stand around and get lectured by the landlord until he said to go. So she was woken up this morning, like the past few mornings, with the ringing of the stupid fucking alarm throughout the building and she just sighed and headed out, as usual.  
Only when she got into the hall did she realize she left her phone in the flat, and mentally cursed herself. That thing had allowed her to stand in her pajamas and avoid human interaction the last times this happened. She felt incredibly awkward without it, so she settled for looking around at the people she never knew were her neighbors. Middle-aged woman who she sometimes saw walking her dog outside, guy in a fancy suit who kept checking his watch like he was late for a meeting with the Queen. Becca was sill absentmindedly looking around, when she caught the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen. A girl with a black fringe and shoulder length haircut holding a Totoro plushie was looking at her from the other side of the group of people, and out of habit Becca smiled at her. The girl smiled back kindly, and Becca couldn't shake the feeling that she'd seen her somewhere before. It was only when she was turned the keys in her door lock a while later that she realized.  
AmazingFiona! That girl was Fiona Lester, the youtuber she'd been admiring for years now. She had actually been inspired to start her own channel by her. Speaking of her channel, she had to vlog about this...  
\---  
"So there I am, standing in a Muse shirt and the absolute shittiest pair of sweatpants I own, and I look across the little crowd of people that live in the building, and I see this really cute girl. And I'm thinking, wow, those are some eyes. 'Cause she's got eyes bluer than the motherfucking ocean. And, get this, I didn't realize it until I got home, but it was AmazingFiona from youtube! And I didn't even know, I was ten feet away from Fiona Lester. God, I'm an idiot."  
She ended the video with a reminder to subscribe, and as she set it uploading, (she was too lazy to edit, besides, she had talked all the way through and not screwed up.) she couldn't stop thinking that she lived in the same building as her idol. Speaking of the best youtuber in history, Becca headed over to her channel, checking for new videos, and then to her twitter when there were none. 

@amazingfiona: saw a really cute girl at my apartment building today  
@amazingfiona: probably won't see her again, I don't know how to ask people out  
@amazingfiona: I'll shut up about my mystery girl now, in case you're sick of hearing about her 

Becca was stunned, it was the most she could do to favorite the tweets and go try to eat and think about this.  
Fiona remembered her.  
Fiona thought she was cute.  
AmazingFiona Lester thought she was cute.  
Becca preferred thinking to eating and consequently most of her microwave dinner ended up in the trash.  
She went back to her room and checked on the video; 'How I Almost Met A YouTuber' had finished uploading and it was flooded with comments. A lot of her subscribers had drawn the obvious connection between her video and Fiona's tweets, and there was a comment thread arguing about their ship name, and Becca couldn't help but laugh and add, 'How about Fiocca?'  
But she was nervous all the same; what if Fiona didn't want to meet her when she learned she was a fan? What if she was tired of being approached by subscribers who had crushes on her?  
Becca sighed and shut her laptop, resolving to try for some sleep, hoping to wake up the usual way for the first time since it became usual.

And she was not disappointed, the ringing of the fire alarm a pleasant sound for once. She changed as quickly as possible into some nicer pants and made an effort to neaten her mess of brown curls, but as usual, her hair did what it wanted without an hour of straightening and hairspray. She headed out to the hall smiling for once, her phone in her pocket but not her hand. She saw Fiona almost the second she walked out, and her blue eyes locked on to Becca's brown ones and the girl felt her face heat up. She elbowed her way through the people until she could stand by her, and said "Hi." and mentally kicked herself after, but Fiona was still smiling. "I saw your video." She said after a moment.  
"And I your tweets." Becca was amazed that she was managing to sound somewhat like she had her shit together. "Do you want to collab or something? I know we just met and all..." "I'd be honored." Fiona beamed and Becca took a moment to stand in awe because this woman was a ray of fucking sunshine. "What should we call it?" Fiona asked, mostly to herself, and it wasn't until Becca stood on her toes halfway through the landlord yelling to whisper in her ear that she got an answer.  
"How about Fiona is not on fire?"


End file.
